In Which I Dabble with Drabble
by Fly With Converse
Summary: I write drabble and put them here for PJO. Mostly Slash. Don't like? Don't read please. :  Usually 3-10 drabbles in one chapter. Flame all you want, it's funny. Especially since I told you not to read if you don't like. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

In Which I Dabble with Drabble

**Lercy- Headache- Drabble 1**

Percy lay flat on his floor, groaning and rubbing his eyes.

While his _lovely_ boyfriend lay there laughing his butt off.

Percy stopped to glare at him. "This is your fault!" He whined accusingly.

Luke paused his rather rude snickering to argue with his lover. Well, he WAS a son of Hermes...

"No, it's not! I suggested you read that dictionary of big words, but I never said you had to! And you knew you have dyslexia!"

Percy pouted, his bottom lip jutting out adorably. He turned away not looking at Luke

Luke rolled his eyes and pushed Percy. He didn't budge.

Luke kissed his forehead. Nothing.

He pecked his temple. Nada.

A brush on the nose. Zilch.

A heated kiss on the lips. Win.

* * *

**Hercy- The green stuff- Drabble 2**

Percy was chilling in his cabin throwing skittles up into the air and catching them in his mouth, eating them contently.

He stared at the blue skittle in his hand, noticing that they were the exactly the same color as someone's eyes. He just couldn't put his finger on it...

The young demigod shrugged and put it back in the bag, and stared at the ceiling, wondering how Annabeth was up in Olympus. Probably partying with Apollo and the Muses.

Percy sighed as he felt a wave of sadness wash through him.

He perceived a rush of wind on his back, and turned around. It was Hermes, in his jogging attire, a blue t-shirt, black jogging shorts, and his winged converse sneakers.

But that was enough to make the adolescent half-blood's heart speed up.

"Hermes" he breathed.

The god smiled the usual grin they shared. "In the flesh" He said jokingly before bowing.

Percy rolled his eyes and pushed the older of the two. He wore an impish smile and said "You are very immature for a millennia year old."

Hermes pouted. "I know, I know. But hey! I don't care if I'm older than dirt, I still hate feeling old!"

Percy laughed, then stared into Hermes eyes. Those eyes... It captivated him.

"Skittles!" Percy remembered aloud, causing a weird look being flashed at him by Hermes.

He went to his nightstand and brought out his pack of candy. He rummaged around for the skittle and brought it out.

"I was eating skittles in my room then I came upon this one. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember. Then you came and I remembered. Your eyes! My favorite color! So pretty and deep! What's your favorite color Hermes?" He babbled in the end.

Hermes chuckled and kissed his young lover's forehead. Percy was one of his only male lovers. But, he still loved him more than any of his past lovers. Including Krocus, which he turned into the Crocus flower, because he loved him that much. For Percy he would do that, and everything else.

"My favorite color is green." He told him, brushing away a tuff of hair from Percy's eyes.

"Why green?" The favored son of Poseidon asked, confused.

"Well" He started, playing absently with a strand of Percy's hair "It's the color of nature, and as you know, my son Pan was the Lord of the Wild..."

Percy nodded, as he remembered seeing the satyr god pass away. "It's also the color of money, I am the god of merchants and money." Hermes mused.

Percy laughed, "And thieves" he added.

Hermes smiled and leaned in to Percy, "Oh, and it's the color of your eyes, how could I forget? It's much better than the green stuff" he murmured teasingly. He leaned in some more and finally captured the demigod's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

**Lercy-Summer Fun! Drabble 3**

"Knock,knock!" said Luke as he walked into his lover's cabin. He found Percy on his bed sleeping. The raven-haired boy had his face buried under the pillow, mumbling in his sleep.

The son of Hermes laughed and took the pillow off his boyfriend's face. His heart swooned as he beheld in the sight. Luke's sweetheart's face was flushed pink from being under the pillow, his black hair tousled and sprawled out on his pillow. His hands were tucked under his cheek, like a child. So innocent and adorable.

He sighed, wondering how in Hades he got so lucky.

Luke shook the son of Poseidon until he awoke with a groan. His eyes opened blearily and he blinked twice, getting used to the bright light.

He relaxed into Luke's arms when he realized it was him and wasn't a evil monster from hell- excuse me Hades going to maul him.

"Perce! Get up! Let's go to the beach!" Luke said, grinning.

"Okay, okay! And don't call me Perce!"

"Why? I love purses, especially _taking _things from them" He beamed, all smiles.

Percy rolled his eyes and got out of bed, stretched and threw on a shirt. He and Luke walked hand in hand to the beach.

When they got there, Luke hopped in. Percy pulled back, took off his shirt, and ran as fast as he could, and jumped screaming "Cannonball!" right into Luke's bare arms. He kissed his cheek.

The Aphrodite girls were swooning, while the Hermes' kids held them back and took pictures to sell later. Travis and Conner had a line with a sign that read "five drachma to see Luke and Percy".

They had a hat, which they turned upside down, to collect their profit.

The two boys rolled their eyes but continued having their Summer Fun.

* * *

**Aporcy- Mousy Drabble four**

He watched. He always did. Up in his sports-car, hidden by clouds, he watched. He watched from afar because whenever he tried talking to the young demi-god it all turned to gibberish.

Apollo never dealt with this kind of situation. All of his old lovers, -minus Daphne and the princess Coronis- all practically crawled to him. But not Percy. Apollo felt like a mouse, though the mouse was sacred to him, so it wasn't that bad. He felt a twinge in his other body, the one healing this old guy... He looked around the world and saw his sacred animal being killed by large amounts. '_Exterminators...' _he growled in his mind.

He shook it off and bit his lip, contemplating what to do next. The sun was to be set now. So he parked his car and flew down to Earth. Camp Half-Blood to be exact.

Apollo waved at Chiron then went to his cabin, which was packed full. 'Did I really have that many children?' he thought.

The father who looked as old as some of his children congratulated them all and talked for a bit, stalling. They were keeping him busy, so he made a new form and went to visit Percy.

He knocked and Percy answered, confused to see it was Apollo. He bit his lip, and wondered if Percy was okay.

"Uh, Percy. Um, Can I come in?" He asked, shakily.

Percy nodded and let the god in.

Apollo smiled, unsure. Then remembered that if Poseidon was ever to find out what he thought of his favorite son, he would be shrimp tempura in two seconds flat.

He shuddered thinking about it.

"Hello, Lord Apollo, what are you doing here?" asked Percy innocently.

The usually sunny god turned around and smiled anxiously at the adorable demigod.

Percy blinked, not understanding.

"I have to tell you something, young Perseus." Apollo said, thinking about how he'll take it.

"Sure, Apollo. What is it?"

"Percy, I-er- I love you!" Apollo confessed, almost breaking into tears, at how happy he was to FINALLY say it.

The half-blood blinked, not believing his ears.

"Is that okay, Percy?" asked the sun god, crashing down from his high.

Percy just stared at him, "Apollo, I'm honored you love me and want me, and trust me the feelings are mutual." Percy paused, and he heard the screams of Apollo's children to the dad, but not this Apollo, the other Apollo.

"But the problem is that I don't want that." Percy finished on a shaky intake of breath.

Apollo was confused, "want what?"

"I don't want to be one of your past lovers! I don't want to be another person who you 'roll in the sack' with the ditch them. I don't want you somewhere else, just with me! I won't know who you're with, and you could be chatting up another girl half-way around the world and I wouldn't know!" Percy yelled angrily, getting it out of his system.

Apollo blinked, not knowing how the demigod felt all this time, and didn't know either to jump in the air squealing or sit in a corner sulking.

"Percy, I didn't know how you felt. I promise I won't throw you away like the rest of them, and I will stay loyal." Apollo said solemnly.

Percy didn't look like he believed him. The god sighed, "I swear upon the River Styx."

Percy grinned and jumped into Apollo's welcoming arms, his legs straddling his waist, hands around his neck. "Love you" He muttered then leaned in.

* * *

**I'm sorry I only put four, I'm pretty sure next time it'll be more.**

**Please review~**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

In which I Dabble with Drabble

A/n- I'm also 'dabbling' with writing in first person, so bare with me. :)

**Lercy- Jelousy**

I'm Hermes' son. Whether I like it or not is a different matter.)

Anyways, I'm Hermes' son. All of Hermes' children are selfish, lying cheaters. I was no exception.

Percy is mine. He might not know it yet but... But that doesn't matter!

Call me selfish or whatever but he **belongs to me** and **I AM NOT SHARING! **

And Nico DiAngelo will not steal MY Percy's heart.

What is he, a son of Hermes? No. He's the son of the big-bad-Hades.(Insert-scary-Ground Rumble) Sorry Uncle Hades!

Okay, okay, I know he's like ten or whatever, and your reading my thoughts thinking I'm a crazy-possessive-twenty-year-old-who-still-lives-with-his-mother typer person, BUT I'M NOT!

Fine, maybe I am, BUT I DO NOT LIVE WITH MY MOM!

Now to take action. I scrummaged around my brother Travis' bag looking for his crazy arrow. Gotcha!

I looked outside and saw Nico and Percy talking. I almost growled. Almost.

I pulled it down my bow, and let it fly. Bingo! Right in his chest.

Percy looked down at the unconscious douche-Sorry I mean Nico. -Puts on a cheesy innocent smile while batting my eyelashes-

Percy poked Nico then discovered the crazy arrow. He followed the direction that it came from, and locked eyes with me. It must of been pretty obvious considering I was the one with the box still in my hand and looking like a smirking Had-I meant Harpy.

He picked up Nico and I literally felt a pang of jealousy in my heart. He gave him to Will from the Apollo cabin and marched up to me. Crap! I quickly hid the bow behind my back, leaned up against the tree and whistled a tune from 'Titanic' innocently.

"Luke! I knew you were jealous, but really! A crazy arrow!" Percy yelled at me.

I blinked. How'd he know?

I guess I must've said that aloud because he answered, "You think I don't notice possesive arm around my waist all the time? You think I don't notice you glaring at Nico? Luke! He's just a kid!"

I blushed and muttered a sorry.

"Apology accepted, bastard" With that, he leaned up and kissed me.

* * *

**Dercy?( I don't know what to call Dionysus/Percy, sorry)- Better Stars- One sided**

'It was always the best heroes' thought Dionysus as he longingly stared out of his office window at Percy.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, tired. Aphrodite had cursed Dionysus when he had made her pregnant with Priapus. Because Hera had cursed Priapus, he was very ugly, which made Aphrodite look like a whore. Not that she wasn't. She just blames in on her 'Never-the-same-boy-twice' disease.

He opened the window and called out to Percy. "Perry Johnson! Get away from my children!"

"My name is not Perry Johnson! I saved your lazy butt from Tartarus and you still don't remember my name!" He growled at the Wine God.

"Oh I'm sorry Perry! I meant_ Peter_ Johnson!" Dionysus called back with a bored face. But really his heart was aching. He wouldn't remember his name, he doesn't want to. He refuses to accept his exsistance, because well, he was a demigod. And demigods will get arrogant and move to better stars in the sky. Just like his plan.

It doesn't meant Dionysus couldn't dream. It didn't mean he couldn't pretend. But that was all he could do. Live in a world of pretend with his Percy.

* * *

**Hercy- Exception**

He was always on the move. Always. One side of him might be sleeping, but the other one would be running across the world or rooting for one of his -many- children while they win the olympics.

He loved the future, he is the god of prophecies after all. He loved inventions, technology, and anything else. Hades, he practically lived in the future!

He never waited for anyone, or anything. He was a lone god, meaning one of the 'bachelor gods' along with Apollo and Ares. But, since they were uh, what do the youngsters say these days? Together? Yes. That's it. Together. They ditched him. And he was lonely.

So he was all alone most of the day.

Which left him great time to pull pranks, they don't call him the god of mischief or nothing! He always had a back-up plan. He never not had one. It was one of his -very few, mind you! Hey that rhymed! That would make a great poe- AH! I'm turning into Apollo!- rules he never broke.

He was nicknamed the 'ADHD God' because he was a very jumpy person. One second he was talking about foot-races then the next second he was talking about a bird. Very strange indeed. He was always talking about something, anything, really.

But after all that, something magical is over Hermes, but only when he's with his lover. Only then.

For once, he would stop moving, curl up around Percy and sleep- well, as asleep as a god can get.

For once, he stayed in the moment, and talked to his lover. Only then did he only care about the present.

For once, he waited. He loved Percy, like legit loved, and would wait the world for him. But only for Percy.

For once, he wasn't alone. He felt loved. He especially felt it when he was being surrounded my his love's warmth. But only for Percy did his heart swell for.

For once, he didn't need to use a back-up plan. He didn't care about the future, because he knew his future was good, with Percy, they could be in Tartarus, and they would still be swell. He just gave their futures to the green, bony, wart covered hand of the Fates. And he didn't care one bit.

For once, he settled down. He didn't care for anything but Percy, and he was happy. But only with Percy.

For once, he was at peace, for once he felt loved, for once he felt Aphrodite's blessing upon him.

For once, Hermes was in real love. All be cause of Percy. He was still a egotistic god, and only cared about his happiness. But Percy was an exception.

* * *

**Lercy vs. Lukabeth- Dilemma**

I was considered a lucky man. I had a gorgeous girlfriend, my Olympian parent talked to me, I was popular, a good swordsman, so I guess I am lucky.

But there was a fine line between 'Lucky' and 'Happy'.

I was lucky, but not happy.

Why? Because I can't choose between to of the most important people to me.

His sea green eyes, long eyelashes, curly unruly hair and beautiful smile.

I only met him this summer, and I think I'm in love. My heart beats harder whenever he's around, and his smile makes my heart melt.

Then, there's Annabeth. Now, me and her go WAY back. Like six years ago, back. When She, Thalia and I ran away from home together and made it to camp. We camped together, fought together, shared together and cared together. We loved each other like a family, and maybe we were a family since all of out old families were gone. But maybe that's all I think of her as, '_family'._

But I never seen her so damn happy. Like, literally every time I come into the room or something, her eyes would light up all Christmas tree like and make me feel guilty for even thinking about Percy. It felt like I was cheating.

Why are girls so complicated?

So, if I do dump Annabeth for Percy, that would be _heaven, _er- I mean still a lot of problems for Percy and I.

See, Annabeth is pretty sensitive under the whole 'I don't give a damn' façade.

And pretty much all the camp knows that. And if we get together, we'll look pretty bad. So which one should I chose? Annabeth's happiness or mine? My reputation or my happiness?

I was getting dizzy just thinking about it, so I stopped thinking about this heart-shattering dilemma and just let the Fates take care of it.

* * *

**Pemeter? (Demeter/Percy)- Grief Brings Happiness and Hope**

The Earth was barren. It was a cold, miserable planet in the winter months. Of course, some plants and trees still lived on because of Demeter's pity.

Demeter was in mourning, and the Earth mourned with her.

Her beautiful Kore was with that… that… Demon! Demeter could think of much worse names for the fiend, but that seemed most fit.

Her daughter was now Persephone, for when she got married to the King of the Shadow puppets,- um, she means King of the Shadows, she wasn't a maiden anymore. So Kore was an unfitting name now.

But to the goddess of agriculture, she will always be Kore, her maiden.

So in the winter months, she suffered. Her once beautiful corn braided hair had become unruly and tangled. Her once sky-blue eyes turned a faded color, like fading denim jeans. But she didn't care.

To her, all that mattered was Persephone. Second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day, month by month, she started tearing apart.

That is, until she met a young demigod. And that demigod's name is Percy.

He held her through her tears and wiped them. Demeter would rest her head on the hero's chest and cry until her eyes gave out.

Most of the time though, Percy eased the pain. Took some away.

He showed her how to have a good time, it felt new to her, but she loved it. It was very fun. They played discus, planted deciduous plants for the winter, and she felt happy again.

Now, Percy couldn't take the pain away, he could ease it though. He could take some away, but not all. Now the pain was bearable.

He couldn't replace Persephone, and he never could but Demeter didn't want him as a child. Demeter wanted and has him as a lover. And she was happy.

Not only did he show her how to have fun, he taught her that grief brings happiness and hope. Her grief for Persephone gave her Percy, a gift from the Fates, I suppose. And Percy was her happiness and hope, making those hard winter and fall months bearable.

And for the first time in her everlasting life, she thanked Hades for stealing her Kore. For her sorrow brought her Percy.

* * *

**Pethena? **Percy/Athena

She was a goddess. She was to be looked up to, held in admiration, fear and awe. She was the star that lit up the darkness that was humanity. She liked it- no _loved _it that way.

After all, she was a god. And gods were possessive, conceited and shallow. She was no exception.

She and everyone else thought she didn't have feelings, emotions, whatever you want to call them.

But she made up for that in unmistakable beauty. Even if she was the goddess of wisdom and strategy didn't mean she wasn't vain. Remember the judgment of Paris?

She hated Hera and Aphrodite. Aphrodite was a self-absorbed, vain, cheating hellcat.

And Hera! Athena's fists clenched even at the thought of the virago. How many times has Hera tried sending me to Tartarus? Athena couldn't count.

All three of them were possessive and selfish.

Then, the young upstart Percy Jackson refuses godhood, which makes Athena dislike him more and more.

But why does she feel jealous and upset when she sees him and her daughter together? What were those feelings?

It aggravated her to no end watching them interact.

So she decides that she has to express that thought.

"Perseus!" She called for the half-blood at the Olympus Victory Banquet.

He cringed when he heard which made the frown on the goddess' face deepen.

"Y-yes Lady Athena?" he stuttered

"I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter." She stated plain and clear.

He looked as if he was slapped across the face. "And?" He asked bluntly.

"And? You dare spea-" She was cut off.

"You dare speak so disrespectfully to a god? We will and can incinerate you puny mortal life" he yawned and stretched, "I've talked to Zues and put up with Dionysus, you gotta do better than that." And with that, Percy was gone, leaving a very flabbergasted goddess behind.

Why did she feel this way?

Why did her heart just speed up?

What hold does this ignorant youth have over her?

When was the last time she felt like this? Eons ago. With Odysseus.

And she loved this feeling, she walked into her room, lost in thought.

Unnoticed by her, Aphrodite was smiling eerily at her son Eros.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Phew! Sorry bout the unoriginal-ness or whatevers. Drop a review, why don't cha.

I worked hard, -cough cough-


	3. Chapter 3

In which I dabble with drabble

**Pretemis- Percy/Artemis-Vows **

She was a huntress. A virgin huntress, She refused to love. She refused to admit to love. Refused.

Who could blame her for being smitten with Perseus, the headstrong hero?

Who could blame her for loving those deep green emerald orbs of his? Or those curls that fell into his face that she wanted so much to bury her face in?

Who could blame her for being head over heels for the demigod that was the reincarnation of the original Orion?

Sure, Artemis still had a soft spot for Orion, her hunter, but she felt more for Percy.

Not that she would tell anyone that, especially not Apollo. Definitely not him. It would be like Orion all over again. Then she would have to hang Percy in the stars again. And Olympus forbid, if it was to happen, she would hang him in between Zoe and Orion, her beloveds.

But, she had vows. Vows she couldn't go back on. Vows she wished she never took. Vows she wish she could take back. Vows that contained her love forever. Vows she wished weren't true.

If a goddess could cry, she would be sobbing. All because of those stupid vows.

**Aporcy vs. Pretemis- Tough Pasts**

Apollo, you know him. That playboy-ish type god? The one with the shiny golden blond hair? With those gleaming blue eyes?

Yeah him. He has a sad past, a sad mind, all behind the whole 'I'm so high!' personality of his.

Love was never on his side. It hated him, and that's why he had to do so much hopping with the ladies.

Remember that princess Coronis who he tried to shoot with the arrow? Did it work? Hades no.

What about Daphne? That beautiful nymph who rejected AND run from Apollo? You know? The laurel tree?

Did the name 'Hyacinthus' slip your mind? The handsome Spartan prince who was killed in a game of discus by a certain wind god, -cough Zephrus cough-.

And don't forget about the tree? You know the one with the deer? You know the Cypress tree? Er, I don't think I need to say much more, do I?

Yeah, you get the point. Apollo had a harsh love life. But it's gotten much better after he met Percy.

The lovebirds are having a grand time, until well, Artemis comes to the picture.

Now, she didn't and wasn't supposed to love.

But that rare chance that she does, it all ends badly. The twin's love lives were messed up.

Remember Orion, no, not the star constellation dummy! The hunter! One of Artemis' few lovers. The one Apollo was jealous about then sent a scorpion to reap his soul?

And that's pretty much it for Artemis' male lovers. That is until Percy came into the picture.

Who will Percy choose? Will Apollo have to turn poor Percy into a plant because of Artemis' jealousy or will Artemis have to hang him in the stars because of Apollo's jealousy? Or will Percy just ditch em' both and go for Annabeth or Luke?

* * *

**Preseidon? Poseidon/Percy-**

Sure, he loved Sally. And sure, he went into mourning when she died.

And sure, he loved his son. In a way no parent should.

He grieved over Sally's death, and so did his son.

His son. Well, his son was like in a state of shock, denial, craziness, and downright emotionally troubled. I didn't have to be Apollo to know that. He was like a PMSing Aphrodite girl. One minute he was happy and cheerful then another he was whining(some may call it bitching) about anything and everything. "Why does the sea taste and smell like salt? What next dad? A pepper lake?"

And Poseidon, in a very sick way loved his son like this.

He had no one else to cry, complain, and everything else to.

He relied on this bond to his son above anything else.

He was the only person with him. And for that, it meant it brought him and Percy much closer.

Much closer indeed.

Percy didn't care one bit about his father's company. He was happy, in like a high-like happy. HERMESS! But really. Poseidon and Percy were happy, well as happy as a person can get when their wife/mom passes away.

But hey, you know the saying, 'when one door closes, another opens' right?

Amen!

* * *

**Lercy- Resistance**

"He's mine!" Screamed the daughter of Athena to Luke. They were fighting on who's with Percy. Annabeth couldn't get it through her thickhead that Percy did NOT like her. And Luke because he's a son of Hermes and naturally loved arguments. That, and he's possessive. But shhh! Only Percy knows!

While they were shooting fireballs at each other and screaming curses, there was Percy, relaxing under the cool shade of the big tree. Chiron trotted up to the demigod, pounded his hoof to get his attention and told him to stop that mumbo jumbo. Percy replied with a sullen look and a "when I die, you ain't getting none of my money, old man".

And so, Percy trudged over to the arena, looked up to the sun, shook his fists at the air and looked over at the two demigods.

Luke had Annabeth in a headlock while she screamed curses that made Luke intellectually challenged.

Percy gawked at them. And, sadly he was noticed by Luke and Annabeth. "Percy!" They shouted in unison, only to glare at each other.

"Break it up you two!" yelled Percy, getting really annoyed.

"Percy! Tell that whore-" Luke started. "Oh! I'm the Whore! Says the one who did the entire Aphrodite cabin in less than a week!" Screamed Annabeth.

Percy froze at her words, turning rigidly to his supposedly boyfriend. "Luke..." And Luke cringed.

"It was before you came to camp, okay?" and Percy accepted it.

"Annabeth, I don't like/love you. I'm gay. I'm with Luke, kay'? And Luke, you know I love you and only you, so why the hades were you arguing? That's it. You're not getting anything for a week."

Luke's eyes widened. Then, he dropped to his knees and begged Percy not to do this, ignoring the flabbergasted Annabeth trying to find the scientific reason why Percy didn't love her.

"Please! Don't do this! Percy!" wailed Luke.

"No Luke. It's your punishment for being less mature than me." Percy snapped at him, trying to pry him off his leg.

"Percy! You know I ruv yu!" Luke said, making his eyes watery and big, then jutting out his lip. The Hermes puppy-dog face.

Unfortunately, Percy wasn't fazed.

"Too bad."

"You know I can't resist me."

Percy was unmoved, staring at Luke.

"Fine! I can't resist you! Happy?" Luke whined

"Yes." And with a quick move, Luke's hips were flush against Percy's.

* * *

**Hercy- Hershey's **( I couldn't resist! Hercy/Hershey sounds alike, get it? Eh, eh?)

It was another Valentine's day. Percy sighed as saw all the Aphrodite girls getting fat with all the chocolate they've been getting. They'd had the Hephaestus cabin to make them a new store house for all the chocolate and flowers.

Then, Percy looked at his valentines. A poorly made valentine from Carolyn, from the Demeter cabin. It had a cheesy 'I hope our love sprouts and grows'. You know, since she like growing stuff, Demeter, ya get it? No? Oh, never mind.

There was also the heart-shaped lollypop that Mr.D was forced to give out at breakfast.

Then, there was a valentine card from Annabeth. But that was it.

There was a poof and in fluttered Hermes, flying in from Percy's window.

Noticing Percy's frown, Hermes got into his face, asking questions, going 200 km a minute.

"Calm down Hermes!" said Percy, looking out the window Hermes broke.

He sighed again and picked up the shards that fell down.

He threw it into his trash can and looked at Hermes expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Happy Valentine's day, Percy"

Said Demigod forced a smiled and looked down, muttering incoherent things.

"What? Sorry can you repeat that?" asked Hermes, who didn't catch what Percy said.

"Am I ugly?" asked Percy, bashfully.

Hermes sat down and stared at Percy, not believing the crown prince of the garden of Hermes' lovers asking him that.

Percy blushed, his cheeks and ears, turning a salmon color of pink. "Forget I asked" he mumbled.

"No,no. You're not ugly. But why'd you ask me?" questioned Hermes, still looking at Percy.

"Well...- Percy coughed- Uh, I only got two valentines, and I wanted to know why... Like, last year I got a bunch more..." Percy trailed off, looking up through his lashes as he stared at the God. Who suddenly understood.

"Oh. Here." Hermes reached into his jogging short's pocket and pulled out a Hershey's bar. Like the big one.

He gave it to Percy. Percy smiled at Hermes gratefully.

He unwrapped the chocolate carefully, and took it out of the wrapper. It looked like he was doing surgery. "Why'd you do that so carefully?" "Cause, I like the look of perfect chocolate."

Then, the demigod took a bite, eating a square of chocolate. He held it with his front teeth and motioned for Hermes to take a bite. Which Hermes happily did so. Behind his back were Percy's valentines he stole out of jealousy.

* * *

This was one of those shorter ones, sorry! Just wanted to get this one up. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

In which I dabble with drabble

**Lercy-The Final Stand- A/U- Titan Victory**

The gods were in Tartarus, as well as humanity's hope. Just the way Kronos planned.

And so the final fight, Percy against Luke, good against evil, which is which, is your opinion.

Percy knew a part of him was torn when he heard his Dad's moan as he was cast into the endless pit. But he wasn't prepared for the final hit. His confidence, his courage, everything he knew a hero should have, died when Olympus' was in shatters.

It also didn't help when he realized everyone was dead or on the thread of death. Including Annabeth. It held onto him, clinging to him. It made his heart heavy, and he hated that.

And so, Perseus, the once great hero crumbled to the floor, as Luke struck him with the stealth of Backbiter. It didn't really cut him, just knock him and his willpower down.

Luke grinned evilly at the sight. "Just kill me now, I don't care anymore. He held onto Riptide, and willed it to become a pen again. He let it just rest in his palm, stroking its shiny metal.

Kronos' vessel cocked his head to the side, genuinely was surprised. "Is this really Perseus? The supposedly hero of Olympus?" challenged Luke. Percy coughed a laugh. "Just kill me." He repeated, looking up into Luke's eyes, his own already clouded with tears.

Luke bit his lip, drew Backbiter, Brought it up, admired the gleam and struck it down. Only to stop a millimeter away from the younger hero's heart. He couldn't do it. "I know you enjoy my paitn, just end it. End my pain. My mom, Annabeth, everyone was counting on me. And I failed. I won't be able to live with myself anyways."

The son of Hermes continued to stare at him, not believing that this was still Percy. His Percy would fight back and kick his ass into the next Eon. This just wasn't like him. His hand was still there with Backbiter, frozen as Kronos urged him to listen and obey Percy's pleas.

But Luke couldn't do it.

Percy sighed in aggravation and Luke had a spark of hope. He willed Riptide into a sword and Luke's spirits heightened a bit. The young hero used his blade to knock Luke's blade away and Luke was happy. He thought the old Percy was back. Far from it.

"Goodbye Luke" murmured Percy as he struck himself.

Luke's eyes widened. He took Riptide out of his cut, wincing as he saw blood and he pressed his ear to Percy's heart. It beat once, skipped a beat, beat again and stopped.

Hermes's pride and joy froze up. He stared into Percy's lifeless eyes, and saw a single tear drop out. He pressed his finger, caught it and put it in his lips. It tasted like sadness.

And sad he was. With a howl of pain, Luke killed himself as long as Kronos. His final thought was '_I'll die with you, Percy. Sorry.'_

* * *

**Aporcy- Fate's Grudge(Past Hyacinthus/Apollo)  
**

Apollo sighed as he reached down in his garden to stroke the petals of the Hyacinth petals. His sacred flower. "How are you Hyacinth, my love?"

With an empty sigh, Apollo got up to touch the Cypress tree's large bough. "And you? I will forever remember your tears, brave hero."

The sunny god's love life never worked out, especially since the lightning thief turned out to be the reincarnation of Hyacinthus. His flower.

Only this time, Hyacinthus/Percy didn't want him back. Yet Percy had the same long, curly, black hair with large green eyes with gold specks in side.

The personality was the same as well. Outgoing, peaceful, laid-back, funny, sarcastic and loyal. But the memories weren't there. And Apollo missed those memories.

And Percy wasn't his anymore. He let Hyacinthus go, but how can you let someone go if he was never yours? But why does it hurt just as bad?

I guess it was Fates' grudge against Apollo ever since he started meddling with Aphrodite.

* * *

**Pera? Hercy again? I don't know. (Hera/Percy)- Consciousness **

There was a reason why Hera hated Annabeth. Not only did she dare disrespect her, but she held the heart of Percy.

After she sent those digestively challenged cows to her, she felt good.

After she rigged her shoes to lead her off a cliff, she felt good.

After she turned her into a centipede, she felt good.

But she didn't feel good when Percy was there with her, making hamburgers with those cows, and wiping the 'fertilizer' off her shoes, face, etc.

But she didn't feel good when Percy held her back from jumping off the cliff. How Percy hugged her back and sliced through the girl's faded sneakers.

And she definitely did not feel good when Percy was the one who ran to the Hecate cabin, used the last of his allowance to buy her the remedy potion and feed it to her from his fingers.

It did not feel good at all, and Hera knows why.

Cause she loved Percy.

But she did not have a conscious, and thought everything she did was right, but it wasn't.

* * *

**Ethaco (Nico/Ethan)- Better than revenge**

Ethan's mom was the god of revenge. He understood that, revenge is not 'getting back at each other', but rather 'fighting for equality'. It was quite different if you thought about it.

Nico also understood that, the only one who did. Ethan understood how it was like to lose someone dear to him. The only one who understood truly how it was like for you to feel completely alone, to feel absolutely in pain. Nico found comfort in Ethan and vice versa.

No one could compare to Nico in Ethan's eyes, and no one could compare in Nico's eyes. They were made for each other. The Fate's tied them up, and they couldn't be happier. The world was at chaos, from the second titan war. Ethan reversed into the good side of the boat after the labyrinth, and fought well for Camp Half-Blood.

All because of a certain black haired boy.

He didn't care about his mother's equality anymore. Because Nico is sweeter than revenge.

* * *

**Lercy- So Sorry**

Percy carefully took out another textbook from his locker, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself. Obviously not the case.

As soon as Percy closed his locker, Luke, his bully was in his face. Percy's eye's widened as he took a step back, Luke mimicked him.

Ever since Luke found out he was gay, he has been making fun of poor Percy.

"Hey fag!" spat Luke.

Percy looked up in fear, "Stop! Go away!"

Luke laughed. "Why? Fag? You're gayer than Lindsay Lohan!"

Percy flinched away from him. "Get away from me!" Percy shouted.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, faggot!"

Percy pushed him. "Ha! Why don't you just rape me, fag?" Luke teases before punching Percy square in the nose.

The younger boy froze, blood streaming out of his nose, and he collapsed.

Luke never actually hit him. It was always verbal abuse.

Never this.

Luke's eyes widened, he pulled Percy into his lap, wiped away the blood, and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. So sorry.

* * *

A/N: Curse my writer's block!


	5. Chapter 5

In which I dabble with drabble

**Lercy- Leaving You**

He gave up. Surrendered. Lost hope.

The nightmares won, he was going to betray Olympus. And his beloveds at Camp. Annabeth, his brothers and sisters, and especially Percy. Especially Percy.

And he couldn't do anything. But hope Percy won't hate him forever. He just had to kill him. That's what Luke always did, push off those who got too close, killed those who hurt, and crush those who got in his way. Monsters, stalkers, friends. All of them.

But it doesn't mean it didn't hurt whenever he did, because it did. A lot. It felt like he was being torn apart, molecule by molecule. It hurt like Tartarus.

When he summoned the scorpion to Percy, it felt as if Percy was the one who sent the scorpion, not the other way around. When he saw Percy's eyes' roll to the back of his head, it felt like his heart was ripped from his chest.

And leaving Percy! That was the greatest punishment for hurting the younger demigod. But he decided his fate, and Kronos was his fate. Leaving Percy was his penalty. Worse than any punshiment in Tartarus.

* * *

**Lercy (Sort of... Depends on how you look at it)- Wrong idea much?**

Annabeth skipped happily from her cabin, heading to Percy's. She whistled, waved to some of her friends, and smiled brightly. She cut through the Demeter cabin as a short cut to Percy and Luke. She knew they were hanging out, right after sword practice and right before dinner. She pranced over to the doorstep and and was about to knock, but then her fist froze. The wise daughter of Athena pressed her ear against the door and blushed bright red when she heard.

"C'mon Luke!" Screamed Percy.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Luke ground out.

"... FASTER LUKE!"

"Percy!"

"Luke!"

And then a crash.

Annabeth bit her lip, her face a even brighter shade of red.

She knocked on the door.

There was a scrambling and Percy answered, face flushed. "Oh. Hi Annabeth." Then he turned around, "Hey, Luke! Annabeth's here." Luke strut to the door, causing a laugh and a slap from Percy.

"So... What were you guys doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Luke and I were playing a car video game, and I was helping him. He was so slow! Then he got tired of my complaining and crashed my PS3. That bastard." Percy answered, innocently. But, unfortunately, Annabeth's red face was noticed by Luke.

"What did you think we were doing, Anna!" teased Luke, eyes waggling, mouth in a permanent smirk.

The daughter of wisdom, stuttered, before passing out.

Percy blinked, not knowing what's the problem.

He looked at the son of Hermes, who shrugged and said, "Guess she got the wrong idea!"

Percy still didn't get it.

Ah, the innocence of youth.

* * *

**Hepollo? Apermes? (Hermes/Apollo)- Letting Go**

It was the end of the second titan war, and two gods were grieving, finding comfort in each other. "Apollo, do you think Luke will ever forgive me?" asked Hermes, who's state of depression was so shocking.

His curly, ebony hair was now black with streaks of grey. His usually sapphire eyes were now a tired, faded denim blue. His usually full figure was now a bony, slumped body. So many of his children, greek and roman, were gone. And he mourned.

Not that Apollo was any better. Apollo's sunny hair, was now a flaxen color, and his usually sky-blue eyes were now a washed out colorless color. His muscles were dying down. They both looked so defeated, even though Olympus won.

"I think that Luke's smart enough to forgive you Hermes." replied Apollo, sighing. "Do you think Will would feel malice toward me?"

"Of course not. He was very...bright. Like the sun" Hermes joked, but it came flat, monotone. Apollo smiled a weary smile and leaned his head against Hermes' shoulder. Hermes rested his chin on Apollo's head.

"A lot of our children are gone. We let them go." Apollo said, stating the obvious. "Yeah. But at least we will never have to let each other go. We will always be together, my dear Apollo." replied Hermes, tenderly.

Apollo smiled, turned around, and lightly kissed Hermes.

"_Because of war's wrath_

_Our Children's death unleashed_

_I found love in you" _

**(Sorry for my horrible Haiku skills.)**

* * *

**Hercy- Glamour**

He was a god. He was immortally divine. But it didn't mean he was divine. He was supposed to live in care free of the world, being as happy as can be. But, that wasn't the case. Because he wasn't human, he never was, he never will be.

But he can pretend. He could act like he loves cheeseburgers, smoothies and everything else, but it doesn't mean it's real.

Why would a god want to be human? Because of Percy Jackson, cause he could make anyone want to become mortal.

Just the way he's so compassionate about everything, Hades! He even hated with a passion.

Hermes wishes he could be the same.

* * *

**Lercy- Dude! Are you gonna kiss me or what?**

"So..."

"Sup'..."

The younger boy scrambled his feet, kicking up dust. Looking very bashful, out of character, thought Luke.

"Luke..."

"Yeah?"

Percy bit his lip until Luke thought it was going to bleed. "I'm gay."

Luke's eyes widened. He almost collapsed.

"You're what?" Luke practically gasped

"Gay." Percy coughed.

Luke gaped. He gawked.

"Sorry" Percy said, "It's not a big deal."

_NOT A BIG DEAL?_

"NOO! I'm fine!" Yelled Luke, which caused a wary look from Percy.

"Okay, never mind Luke" muttered Percy, scrambling.

"NOOO! I LOVE YOU!" shouted Luke.

Percy froze and stared.

"Wow."

"Are you going to kiss me now" asked Luke, all hopeful.

Percy grinned, then nodded.


	6. Chapter 6 HOLIDAY VERSION

In which I dabble with drabble- CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAY EDITION!

A/N- AH! It's the holiday season, here in the States it's Friday, December twenty-fourth, nine thirteen PM, CHRISTMAS EVE! Happy holidays, everyone!

(Yup. I know it's weird for greek myth believing people to celebrate XMAS and everything else, but in my happy land, it makes perfect sense. Okay?)

* * *

**Lercy- MY DADDY!**

When we last saw our heros, they were decorating for Christmas. Oh boy... I really hope they get into the holiday 'spirit' and stop bickering, even for a couple minutes... On second thought, their fighting is hilarious, bring on the show!

"Hey, Luke!" Percy called out, holding out a garland, "Feliz Navidad, un feliz año nuevo, amigo!"

Luke blinked. "What the eff does that mean?" he asked, they were greek, not spanish!

"Merry Christmas, have a happy new year, my friend. In spanish" Percy replied, then reaching up to polish a christmas tree ornament.

"Wow. Well, ditto to you." Luke replied.

"My dad is so awesome. He's getting me a lake!" Percy says

"My dad is so cool, he gave me flying Nike Air Force 1's. Custom made." Luke shot back.

"Yeah? My dad is so cool, he's the ruler of the ocean!" yelled Percy, throwing a plastic santa doll at Luke, who just dodged and glared at Percy.

"So! My dad is so amazing, he's like a brother! Unlike your dad, who's looks like your his employee, and he's the boss." Luke paused, turning to smile snidely at Percy, "He's down to Earth. Literally. He is always here, unlike your dad who never comes to visit you."

"SHUT UP! I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU HATED YOUR FATHER!" Percy screamed, "And at least my dad doesn't literally look like my brother. You and Hermes look about the same age, not to mention, he has a lot of kids in the same age group! MY DAD CAN KEEP HIS HORMONES IN PLACE!"

Luke flinched. _He did not just go there. _Percy just looked so smug!

"Well... Well... MY DAD IS SANTA CLAUS!"

* * *

**Hercy- The fat old guy**

There was a table. On the table was a fake, sugar-land themed stuff. Like gingerbread houses and such. And there was a gingerbread man, held in a hand, held by a hand.

Then there was a 'RAAAAAOOORRRRRR'. "IT'S PERCY-ZILLA! Run! AHHHHHH!" 'Said' the gingerbread man, in an obviously imitated, squeaky voice.

Suddenly, Percy's head appeared. He shoved the poor gingerbread man down his mouth.

He froze when he saw Hermes in the doorway, his eyes were wide, his mouth in a 'scarred for life' position, but had a amused flare in his eyes.

Percy, however looked horror struck.

He _a_wiped the crumbs off his face, stood up civilly, and sat down on the couch. He picked up a magazine and pretended to read it. It was a little give-away that oh, I don't now, IT WAS UPSIDE DOWN, PERCY!

Hermes decided to spare the kid and play along.

He strolled in, whistling, trying to hide his smile. Percy closed the magazine and put it aside, before looking up at Hermes.

"Why, hello there Percy!" In the 'jolly old roger' voice he used for Santa Claus.

"UHG! Stop it! I can't take the Christmas shiz anymore!" cried Percy. Now, that was strange, thought Hermes.

"What? You don't like Santa?" gasped Hermes, in mock-sorrow.

Percy shrugged.

"Wanna know a secret?" Hermes asked, enthusiastic all of a sudden.

Percy nods and looks up. "I'm Santa." Hermes says, his face very solemn.

The younger of the two, couldn't help but laugh. "No! Every one knows its Artemis! She has the sleigh and the reindeer and all that." Percy rolled his eyes.

Hermes laughed. "I borrow it. Everyone knows Artemis hates kids, the only ones she likes are the ones who join the camp, and the ones who believe that boys have cooties."

Percy gasped. "YOU _ARE _SANTA?"

Hermes nodded.

"You can't be Santa!"

"Why?"

"You are WAY to good looking and skinny to be a weird, old, fat dude!" Percy exclaims, before popping his hand over his mouth. "Oh. Did I really just say that aloud?"

Hermes grinned, "Yup." Then the god hugged Percy.

The favorite son of Poseidon hid his face in the crook of the god's neck, his face heating up.

Hermes just smiled even wider before kissing his little lover. "What are you doing?" Percy asks after a while.

"Giving you reindeer kisses?" Hermes offered.

"Whatever. I still can't believe you're the old, fat guy..." Percy mutters, who still couldn't comprehend it.

"Uh-Huh."

"OMH!"

"What the Hades is 'OH EM AYCH'?"

"Oh my Hermes. Does that mean you've been watching me, stalking me?" Asks Percy.

Hermes just let out a nervous laugh...

* * *

**Lercy- Rudolph**

"Babe! I can't wait!" beamed Percy at his lover, who just chuckled and shook his head.

"What? That I'm about to dress up as my dad, who dresses up as a fat, old, dude? Or the fact that you're my elf?"

"Both. But you look like a _hot_, Fat, old, dude." Percy giggles, before reaching in to kiss his cheek, which had quite a lot of blush on it, courtesy of the Aphrodite girls.

"Hot, fat and old should never, EVER, be used in the same sentence." counters Luke, who was still a little shaky on the whole compliment thing.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Let's go get you a Rudolph!" Squealed he squealed.

Luke faked a smile. "You go get on your costume first. But I get to watch."

"Perv!" shouter Percy, then he threw a dish, frisbee style at him. With a wolfish grin, Luke ducked down, avoiding it.

After Percy finally getting Luke out of the cabin for Percy to change into his elf costume, they headed down to the pegasus stables.

"Yo! Pretzel!" Calls Percy. A brown pegasus neighed and stepped forward.

Luke raised his eyebrows. Percy smiled at him.

"He says 'hi'."

"Great to know."

"Baby, cheer up."

"I am full of cheer."Luke said in monotone.

"Very believable, hon."

Luke stuck out his tongue, and Percy slapped his cheeks lightly.

"Pretzel is going to be our Rudolph, kay'?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Fine.

"Okay..." Percy sounded crestfallen. That got Luke's attention. He pulled his boyfriend into a warm hug, then murmured apologies.

There were a chorus of irritated neighs and they broke apart awkwardly.

Pretzel stepped up and nudged Percy, who grinned and took out a tomato from his bag. He stuck it on the nose and put a headband that had antlers on the poor, poor, pegasus.

* * *

**Dercy (Dionysus/Percy)- The true Meaning of Christmas is...**

"Mr.D?" Calls Percy.

"Yes, Perry the Platypus?" Snapped a irritated Dionysus. Then again, can one be called 'irritated' if he was irritated 24/7? I suppose so.

"Don't call me that! My name is Percy! I wanted to ask if you like Christmas." Said Percy.

"Sure, it's great." Mr.D said, in a tone that would be used if said 'your pegasus just ate my sock'.

"You don't sound so... Enthusiastic." Stated Percy.

"No, no. I actually like Christmas and all that. 'Know why?" Dionysus said, in a slur that made Percy wonder if he was drunk again.

"No. Why?"

"Well. Do you know why you say 'Merry Christmas' instead of 'Happy Christmas?"

"Uh. No..."

"Because, a lot of people get drunk on Christmas! And, according to this very important book" He magically poofed out a dictionary, "Merry means, 'good-humoredly drunk."

Percy blinked. "OOkayy." He said, making the 'o' and the 'y' longer than necessary.

Dionysus nodded, staring at a bottle of 'Jack Daniels' longingly.

"What do you think the true meaning of Christmas is?" Percy asked.

Dionysus stared at Percy. "Perry Johnson! Start reading more! The meaning of Christmas is obviously to get drunk, laid or worship me! Or all of the above. Duh!"

"Okay then. Uh. Bye. Merry Christmas, Mr.D." Percy says.

"Yes, yes. Merry Christmas young, Percy Jackson."

"You said my name right!" Percy beamed, a little too happy.

"Sure I did, Have a great Christmas Percy." and for the first time, Dionysus SMILED. A real smile that made Percy's heart beat a little faster.

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas_

_my boyfriend gave to me_

_a fine sword engraved nice-ly_

_On the second day of Christmas_

_my boyfriend gave to me_

_two winged sneakers and a fine sword engraved nice-ly_

_On the third day of Christmas _

_my boyfriend gave to me_

_three shiny shields_

_two winged sneakers_

_and a fine sword engraved nice-ly_

_On the fourth day of Christmas_

_my boyfriend gave to me_

_Four fire pigeons_

_three shiny shields_

_two winged sneakers_

_and a fine sword engraved nice-ly_

_On the fifth day of Christmas _

_my boyfriend gave to me_

_five magic potions_

_Four fire pigeons_

_three shiny shields_

_two winged sneakers_

_and a fine sword engraved nice-ly_

_On the sixth day of Christmas_

_my boyfiend gave to me..._

-PANT PANT- CAN'T DO IT!

Lol, JKJK.

You're porb. don't want to read the rest, just as much as I'm too lazy to do it.

Anyways, have a wonderful Holiday Season!


	7. Short Ipod Challenge

In Which I Dabble With Drabble- Ipod Challenge

A/N: See, I got tagged by my buddy xtwilightluverx to do an ipod challenge thing. And so I shall. BAHH! I typed so fast that my fingers are lilke numb. Yeah, I'm a fast typer.

WARNING: THESE WILL BE RANDOM: PAIRING, SONG, EVERYTHING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**Lercy-Eh,Eh(Nothing Else I Can Say)- Lady GaGa- Told in First Person(Percy)**

I am so screwed. Annabeth and I have been going steady for about three months, and I swear I've been having an amazing time. It's just that Luke and I... Well, to put it in a nutshell, will have a better time.

And now, I have to break up with her, and pray that she won't hate me forever. Ugh, Luke better love me for this.

I got up after flopping down on my bed, procrastinating.

I quickly slipped on my flip-flops and was out the door. I was almost ran over by a large figure hugging me to him. Of course, it was Luke.

"Luke! Get off me!" I whined, anxious to get to Annabeth.

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" He asks, confused.

"Of course I am, but I need to get to Annabeth." I explained, nervously looking around for said girl.

"Why?"

"Stop asking me that! I need to break up with her." I whispered, and suddenly he understood. He gave me another bone-crushing hug and kissed my cheek. He jogged off to talk to Travis, leaving me alone.

I trudged to Annabeth's cabin, but saw her sitting under the Maple tree, perfect. I ran to her, and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Annabeth..." I said, nervous to just get it done.

"Hi Percy!" She smiled at me, the kind that says, 'I love you'. Oh Cerberus.

"Yeah... We need to, uh, talk?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"Sure, what about?" Annabeth asks, sometimes she could be a bit dense.

"Um, Us? Annabeth, I like you a lot but... I like someone else... Better." I stuttered a bit at the end, I stared at her to gauge her reaction.

"Oh. Are you... Breaking up with me?" She asked shakily, fumbling with the hem of the mandatory orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"Sorry, but I guess it's for the best..." I trailed off awkwardly.

She was silent for a moment, "Who is it?" She suddenly asked, looking at me for the first time, but I saw small tears in her eyes.

I bit my lip. "You sure you want to know? It'll hurt a lot."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Luke. It's Luke." I confessed, flicking dirt off my shoes.

"It's Luke." She repeated slowly, "LUKE? Why him!"

"Just, he's Luke. Sweet, funny, you know?" I muttered

"Yeah, but seriously. You got together with my best boy friend, knowing he's my best boy friend, and yet you still be with him?" Annabeth says, getting up and brushing the dirt off her shorts.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, Annabeth, I gotta go. I hope we can stay friends, okay?" I asked, getting up as well.

"I guess, I can't believe it's Luke..." She mumbled to herself.

I smiled apologetically, waved and walked away. In my heart, it felt I did the right thing.

**Lercy- Innocent- Taylor Swift, AU, Luke survived Kronos, came back to camp, but no one trusts him but Percy**

"Percy. No one trusts me anymore, it's just you and me." Luke says, laying down and resting his head on Percy's lap. Percy brushed some hair out of Luke's face.

"I know, but you know, it's not entirely their fault." Percy reasoned softly.

"No, it's all mine!" Luke wails, burying his face in Percy's stomach.

"Yeah, you lost your mind, trying to get it back, right?" Percy asks.

"What do you mean?" Luke wonders, turning around to look at Percy.

"You went crazy, going to Kronos, trying to not go crazy." Percy explained.

Luke looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Mmm. Wasn't it easier in your kiddy days?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, much easier. There was always a bigger bed to lay down in." Luke smiles.

"Uh huh. And anything you couldn't reach, someone older or taller would get it for you? So much easier."

"Huh. No one trusts me... No one is here but you. It hurts, Percy." Luke sniffs.

"Baby, your lights are still bright, it's going to be all right, just wait and see. You weren't Kronos, you're you. You're still innocent." Percy smiled, leaning down to kiss Luke's forehead.

"I guess. But like, people ask me what's wrong and what I was thinking going to Kronos, but that's what I don't want. To talk about it. Because, at night I live it all again." Luke says, sitting up and leaning against Percy.

"It's okay, life is like a crowd. Sometimes they like you, sometimes they don't. But in the end, they have to clap anyways." Percy smiles, "You are only eighteen, you're still going to grow up."

"I guess so. But everybody thinks I was Kronos, but I wasn't. Kronos was me." Luke says, searching Percy's eyes.

"I know how you feel, everybody thought I stole Zues' bolt." Percy said.

"Yeah, sorry about that..."

"No problem. Its all behind us, right? Just wait, right now everyone is like flaming you. But watch, time turns flames to embers, and they'll accept you again." Percy muses, pulling Luke into a one sided hug.

"I sure hope so."Luke replies, nodding.

"You'll have a lot of start-overs. New January's. Everyone has messed up before."

"Not as bad as becoming Kronos!" Luke reasoned.

"Stop hating on yourself. Lives change like the weather, and remember, today is never too late to be brand new."

_Be brand new..._

Sorry for the shortness. I have to go. Like now. So sorry. Tomorrow I'll work on something better. (All slash, so slash-haters go away.)


End file.
